Allusio: Chapter 0 - Prologue
by Gaiaxy
Summary: Shuajo is the reincarnation of the omnipotent being, Erohi. His fate lies in everyone's hands as The Warlock, an evil god of darkness, is to be revived by his followers, the Runeshadows, to take over the universe once again from his slumber.


Warning: Ages 13+  
Mild Violence

A decade ago, the world was being invaded by the Warlock, a corrupt being that betrayed the light. The Warlock conquered all areas of world but one, that was the Joseo Continent. The omnipotent god, Erohi saw that the news were grim and that the Warlock has become even more powerful than him. The two gods fought each other in a long brutal battle. Before the Warlock finished off the Transcendent of Creation, he placed his soul into the Sacred Talisman. As the Warlock predicted that Erohi will come back to reclaim his position, he sent the Talisman away to the ancient golem temple near modern day Tayan Town. The Warlock's golems would guard the temple from any hero to help the god recover. The only way for the Talisman to reawaken a god was to have contact with a hero with a pure heart. The longer the Talisman is sealed, the weaker Erohi gets. The Warlock was the Dictator of the world, until the demon prince stood up to him, destroying his body in the process, killing him.

A Decade later...

The Golems at the temple started to grow weaker as the Warlock was killed. The demon prince , Seungli, was the one who slayed the Warlcok and brought peace to the world. Despite his status as a prince, he is an Alchemist and a Marketeer who sells rare items to explorers and travelers nowadays. As Seungli was hunting for some Golem Essence in the weakened golems, he saw a light inside of the temple, that light was the Sacred Talisman. As Seungli touched the talisman, it gave off a bright glow and it transformed into a Blond baby with ruby red eyes. Seungli then took the infant back to his home and he was surprised since it has never cried on the way back.

Seungli then started to raise the child cordially as his son and named him Shuajo as he took him home in Tayan. Unlike other children, Shuajo never misbehaved or pouted. He simply just obeyed to everything Seungli wanted him to do. Shuajo eventually gained a 2 year old baby sister from the orphanage on his 6th birthday. Shuajo was oblivious to the fact that he was the universal omnipotent until the date: March 21st 5007 AF (In other words, 5007 AF is same as 2007 in your world).

Shuajo was now nine years old and took off to play with his friends in Tayan Park. As he was playing in the park, he saw a path to the Tayan Graveyard. Out of curiosity, he was hoping to make a friend on the pathway. Shuajo walked through the dead forest as he saw many small monsters looking at him timidly in the trees and comically ran away if Shuajo wanted to make friends with them. At the end of the trail was the Tayan graveyard, a desolate cemetery known for a ghost girl dwelling in this area. There was a strange noise coming from the house at the end of the graveyard. So, Shuajo thought that there might be someone who wants to play with him and opened the doors as a dark gust came out and blew away the dead leaves.

When he entered the dark and old manor, he sees a girl the same age as him. She had dark yellow eyes covered in gloominess and her purple hair was floating about with the dark aura surrounding her. As she cackled, she shut the doors behind Shuajo. Shuajo looked quite skeptical about the girl. Her eyes had a little light in them, as if she were still alive. But the rest of her eyes are covered in dark aura. Something was wrong.

[Dark Girl]: Ahh, how unseemly, it has been a long time since I have had a guest in this manor. Do you want to play?  
[Shuajo]: Hmm, something doesn't seem right about you. Are you sure this is your real body?  
[Dark Girl]: Quite perceptive, You figured it out.

The Dark Girl then tells Shuajo that she is actually a piece of darkness possessing a shy and timid girl named Gyowul. She then tells him the girl's tragic back story. The girl was a part of a rich and prosperous family that owed a debt to the Warlock. When they could not afford for their debt, the house was burned down by the Warlock's servants. When Gyowul was under so much trauma, darkness possessed her easily. The darkness then digresses to kill Shuajo since she has told everything to Shuajo.

(Clash: Shuajo vs Possessed Gyowul)  
Shuajo:  
HP: 1500  
ATK: 150  
DEF: 150  
SPE: 3  
Dark Girl:  
HP: 750  
ATK: 170  
DEF: 130  
SPE: 2  
(This is the stat mechanics. HP is your health, ATK determines how much HP is taken from an attack, DEF reduces the HP lost, and SPE determines how many attacks you can land consecutively. If your ATK is lower than the DEF, a default of 10 damage is given. If your SPE is lower than your opponent's, a default of 1 hit is applied. Maximum stat for HP is 10000, ATK is 500, DEF is 500, and 10 for SPE.)

Shuajo dodges a dark energy arrow shot by Gyowul and he starts to attack by launching a sky uppercut. The attack seemingly had no effect whatsoever. The girl then takes her chance while Shuajo was still helpless in the air and shot him with the dark energy arrow. Shuajo was bleeding as the arrow pierced through him as the arrow was emitting a dark vibe that is taking away his HP. Shuajo then starts to experience darkness taking over his body. He then kicked the possessed girl in the stomach, sending her crashing into the staircase. The Girl counter strikes by grabbing Shuajo by the neck and throwing him to the ground. Shuajo teleports (not exactly teleporting but appearing by dashing faster than a blink) behind possessed Gyowul and punched her right in the stomach and uppercutting her into the sky. Shuajo jumps up to Gyowul and kicks her head downward to send her down back to the mansion. Just before she crashes to the ground, Shuajo "teleports" to the floor and punches her to the wall of the manor.

Possessed Gyowul then started to glow and a dark purple blob came out of Gyowul's body, transforming Gyowul's eyes to a bright yellow color and leaving the dark aura out of her body. Shuajo grabs the blob as it cackles.

[Darkness]: You may have defeated me. But remember, I am only a piece of darkness. You still have other parts of me to exterminate.

As the blob laughs some more, Shuajo crushed the blob in his palm. The blob's parts then disappeared. The purified Gyowul then came up limping to Shuajo and said "Thank you.." faintly before she passed out. Shuajo patted her head as she was resting on his lap. Shuajo then carried Gyowul back to Seongli's house. As he got back to Seongli's house, he told him the entire story of the clash between Gyowul and him. Seongli is frightened by the fact that Shuajo has been tainted with some darkness. Seongli stated that a omnipotent should never be tainted with darkness.

[Seungli]: (Brings out an ancient book) You see Shuajo, there was a omnipotent god named the Erohi. He created three other gods: Adeni, Eores, and Korsyl. Korsyl was corrupted by evil and he was called The Warlock. He eventually conquered over Erohi out of his hunger for power. Erohi's last words were that he will reincarnate with the ancient talisman. The talisman was sealed for a decade until I reawakened you.  
[Shuajo]: Me?! Then that means..  
[Seungli]: Yes, you are the reincarnation of Erohi.

To be continued...  
See you in Chapter 1 3  
(Joseo is based off of South Korea, hence the word for Joseon Dynasty)


End file.
